Numerous balls are used each day at driving ranges on golf courses, and because of the sheer volume of ball use on such ranges, a wide variety of mechanical devices have been developed to assist golf course staff in collecting, cleaning and redistributing range balls to golfers. One step in this process involves washing balls in mechanical ball washing machines and then transporting them to dispensers for redistribution. Often, transporting of the balls from washing machine to dispensers has been done manually in a bucket or similar device. However, due to the height of some dispensers and the weight of large buckets of golf balls, injuries may result from lifting the bucket of balls to empty it into the dispenser. Furthermore, manual transportation of the balls from washer to dispenser requires time and people, thus increasing operating costs.
In response to this problem, several conveyor-type devices for golf balls and the like have been developed. Some of these devices are combined with washing devices and others are not. Among these devices are U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,168 to Hollrock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,577 to Brock, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,597 to Worsham.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,168 to Hollrock et al. discloses a golf ball handling system including a conventional ball washer with brushes. A blower delivers the washed balls through conduits and into a dispenser.
However, this device does not provide a means for draining away water or cleaning fluid before the balls enter the flow of the airstream. Depending on the amount of fluid escaping from the ball washer, this could result in excess water entering the blower or in unnecessary wear and tear on the blower in forcing both excess fluids and balls upward through the conduit. Furthermore, although this device is supposed to dry the balls before they leave the conduits, the short time the balls are in the conduit combined with excess fluid escaping from the washer and entering the conduit system may negate the drying effects of the blower. Furthermore, some ball washers force balls out at high speeds. Thus, without any means for damping some of the speed of balls as they exit a washer, this device may be susceptible to damage from entering balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,577 to Brock discloses a golf ball processing system including a pump and receptacle. The pump forces water up a conduit into a fluid collection trough. The balls then drop into the receptacle.
This device actually pumps both fluid and balls through the conduit system. Although an inclined screen device will drain off much of the fluid prior to entry of the balls into the dispensing receptacle, it is anticipated in the disclosure of this device that the balls will be wet when entering the dispenser. Furthermore, this device will not work in combination with conventional ball washers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,597 to Worsham discloses a ball cleaning apparatus including a cleaning channel having brushes. After being sprayed with solution and water, the balls are urged through conduits and eventually into a collection container by air flow from a fan. As with the Brock device, this device may not be used in combination with a conventional ball washer, which may increase its cost.